


Last Will

by AliceVermillion



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Other, dead!tsuna, ghost!tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceVermillion/pseuds/AliceVermillion
Summary: Reborn was just there to meet the supposedly next heir of Vongola and his student when he was met with unexpected things. Now, instead of training him, his job now was to help him rest peacefully. AU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue: Chance Encounter

Reborn had finally arrived at Namimori, Japan. He had a mission of training the next heir of Vongola and he promised the ninth that he would do it dutifully. While he walked around town, he was also checking the documents given to him to make sure he was on the right place.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi. Born on October 14, 19xx. He's a 15-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and hazel eyes. He attends to Namimori Middle School and he lives with his mother, Sawada Nana.'

After looking at it, Reborn nodded and neatly folded the paper to keep it. Although, the information about his future student was really limited, and curse Sawada Iemitsu for it, all he could do now was investigate further.

He was now around the school his student was supposed to be attending. He could get some information here, he thought as he passed by two students who happened to be talking about the person he was searching for.

"I still can't believe Dame-Tsuna did that."

"Yeah. It's over a year now, no? I kind of pity him now especially his friends."

Reborn quirked an eyebrow. So he was called 'Dame-Tsuna' at his school. That was new, but what intrigued him was the act he did over a year ago. He wonders what it could be and the only way to find out was to go to his last destination.

The house was really a simple two-story kind and the name 'Sawada' was printed on the metal plate in front. He was sure he was in the right place but why can't he shake the feeling that something wrong going on. After he put his fake flyer into their mail box, he began observing the place. The gates are already rusty, and the front lawn already have tall grasses on them. Maybe they hadn't time to clean but the most unusual thing he notice was that the house feels empty.

The lights are all turned off and the door was shut tight. The only thing Reborn could think of was that they went out for a bit but still, that doesn't explain those glowing orange things he managed to glance at the window upstairs. He was about to ask the neighborhood about them. Fortunately for him, there was a teen who was jogging towards his way.

"How can I help you, kid?" The raven-haired teen asked cheerfully but Reborn could easily see his mask and strained smile even though he ignored it.

"Do you perhaps know where the residents of this house went?" Reborn inquired. He wanted to ask a lot of questions but first things first, he had to know where his student is. Though he didn't fail to miss how narrow the eyes of the teen went.

"If you're looking for Sawada-san, she already moved to another town. Though, I really don't know where." The teen replied carefully not shouting at the baby. Reborn, on the other hand, knitted his eyebrows. He can't believe that, that damn bastard didn't even know where his family are.

"And I presume his son is also with her?" He questioned further.

This time, the teen twitched and began covering his eyes with his bangs. "Tsuna's already gone." He spat bitterly.

Reborn widen his eyes for a millimeter when he heard the news. Seriously, how long ago did that man returned to Japan. "Explain." He demanded. The teen looked at him with an unknowing face. He was deciding whether he would tell him or not about what happened but he did nonetheless.

"He died in an accident a year ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have something to do." And he left without even turning back.

Reborn stayed still on his position as he watched the leaving figure. That explains the abandoned house. He then removed his fedora to pay respect as his pet chameleon, Leon, crawled down to his hand and shape-shifted into a cellphone. What Reborn needs to do now is to call that bastard.

***Ring... ring...***

After a few more rings, someone finally picked up on the other line. "Hello?"

"Fuck you, Iemitsu. Fuck you." Was the only thing Reborn had managed to say before he ended the call. No one could even explain how furious he was for the man but he couldn't blame him. The only problem he had now was how would he explain the current situation to them; the Ninth and Iemitsu. It's going to be hard especially to the latter. And for the first time in his life, Reborn failed his mission. He was about to leave the place when the door that was closed, suddenly opened, as if inviting him in. And Reborn had guessed that he should take a look while he can.


	2. Chapter 1: Ghostly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn entered the empty house and met his student

When Reborn entered the house, he suddenly felt a chill and the door behind him slammed shut. He rolled his eyes. 'What a typical horror story.' He thought and began investigating the house.

He really thought the place would be really empty since Nana moved out but that was not the case. The house was still full of furniture as if someone was still living there if not for the dusts. Though it was normal for people who had lost a loved one to move on. He first went to the kitchen then to the living room but before he could even go upstairs, he had already noticed something. On top of a desk in the middle of the room, there was a book with words 'Memories' on it.

Curiously, Reborn opened the book after wiping the dust and what greeted him was pictures. It turns out that the book was a photo album or a scrap book at least. On the first few pages, he saw his supposed to be student when he was younger. The brunet was full of smiles and they were even pictures with Nana and Iemitsu in it. Then, the next section was when he was in elementary. Nothing really much was interesting in there except for the graduation day. The brunet had several medals with him but Reborn didn't miss the cracks on those. 'Maybe he fell down?' It was really a bummer he couldn't meet the brunet so he could cure his clumsiness.

There were also some test papers, he didn't know how it got there, with low marks and Reborn noticed that it was just the recent ones. He sighed. So that's why he was called a no good. It was expected but he noticed some correct answers that was clumsily erased under the wrong ones. First, the medals and now, this? Maybe, just maybe, that even the rumors are false.

On the last page was a class picture taken on his 1st year according to the label. He then took a look at it. It was a really a normal class picture except for one thing; Tsuna's picture was taped. Reborn slowly peeled it off to see what was underneath but when he saw it, he clicked his tongue. His face had an 'X' probably with a black marker. Now he could see a way how he died. There's a probability but he hoped it wasn't it. And didn't they say it was an accident?

Finally finished on the book, he carefully placed it down and proceeded upstairs. The first thing he saw was a door with a wooden tuna hanging on the doorknob. He tried to open it, knowing that the room was his student's, but to no avail. The door was locked. He then decided to open it with his 'peaceful' method and was about to when he heard a loud crash downstairs. Reborn narrowed his eyes. He was definitely sure that he was alone in the house so what could that be?

Turning Leon into a gun, he slowly walked downstairs. He could see nothing strange of the sorts that looks like something had fallen down but he did saw that the photo album which was on the desk a few minutes ago was gone and was replaced by a note saying 'Don't go in my room'. As if the photo album was mistakenly left out. "So you really are here huh, Tsunayoshi?" Reborn suddenly mumbled. Truly, he doesn't believe in ghosts but proof was already in front of him. Reborn then turned around after he felt a chill again and there he saw the brunet he hoped he could meet but not in this form.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" The figure asked. He was almost translucent like any ghost people would think of and his eyes were glowing orange. Now Reborn knew what those glowing orbs he saw back then.

"My name is Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, and I'm here to train you to be a mafia boss." He began introducing himself. "But that would be impossible now."

Tsuna chuckled and his eyes dimmed down and reverted back to its caramel brown. "That's true but you really have some imagination for a child like-"

'Thud!'

Tsuna immediately snapped his head to where he heard the noise and tried really hard to stifle a laugh when he found Reborn in an awkward position.

Reborn, on the other hand, never felt really humiliated before. First, he failed a mission and now, this. Well, it's not his fault that he tried to kick a ghost. Okay, maybe it was but it wasn't his fault that he's insulted for being a child again. Standing up, like nothing had happened, he let out his murderous aura and pointed his leon-gun to the ghost. For threatening purposes, of course and no, he didn't dare shoot. He already learned his lesson. "You never saw anything." he said in a low voice but he didn't expect the other's reaction.

"HIEEEE! Please don't shoot! I'm begging you." Tsuna shrieked as he quickly went in the corner cowering in fear.

Reborn watched as Tsuna ran away and quickly shifted Leon back. Normally, when people saw a gun, it's only a natural reaction to be scared but it's different in Tsuna's case. He saw how dilated his pupils became when he caught sight of the gun. He saw how scared he is even if he was a ghost. He's already in trauma. Reborn then carefully approached him. "Tsuna."

"I'm just joking earlier. You don't have to get mad." Tsuna mumbled but you can still see that he's shivering. "So please put that _thing_ away."

Reborn sighed seeing how pitiable the brunet was being. "It's already gone. See?" He doesn't even know why he's being nice to him.

Tsuna hesitantly peeked from his bangs to see if Reborn was saying the truth and he sighed in relief once he confirmed. "I really thought I was gonna die back there. Oh wait, I'm already dead." He joked bit seeing Reborn still serious, he quickly changed the topic. "You know what? Ghost or not, I don't want to be a mafia boss. Why am I being chosen?"

Reborn then pulled out a paper with names branching off each other. "You are the descendant of the first boss who went to Japan for retirement. Which means, you have his blood and that makes you eligible enough to be the heir."

"Aren't there others? I can see that there's another branch here."

"There are but Nono's sons were killed mysteriously one after another leaving you-" Reborn stopped midway his sentence realizing what he's going to say and changed it. "I guess you're also out of the options." Although, he remembered there's still another one but didn't say it.

Tsuna shrugged. He didn't even care if that mafia family was left with no heir. For once, he was kind of glad he died before this happened. Speaking of mafia family, there's still one thing Tsuna doesn't know. "What family is it anyway?"

"Vongola Famiglia. It is the most powerful famiglia in the underworld." Reborn replied.

Tsuna made an 'o' shape on his mouth once he got an answer but after a few seconds, it finally sinked in. His eyes were glowing again. "Did you just say Vongola?" He got a nod. "Is it where my father works in?" He got another nod but this time Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"I can't say he's in Vongola but he acts as an external advisor of the family. How do you even know?" Reborn asked but he was ignored by Tsuna whose eyes even glowed brighter.

"Argh! Why is it always him? He's the reason why Kaa-san kept crying for days. He wasn't there for us when we needed him. He's the reason why I-" He yelled in frustration but he immediately slapped his mouth just in time to stop himself from speaking further. But for Reborn, he's not satisfied he got cut halfway.

"Why you what, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked while stopping himself from getting Leon. He doesn't need another breakdown.

"It's none of your business!" Tsuna retorted but then soon, he calmed down. His eyes returning to original. "Sorry about that. Anyway, when are you going to go back? I mean, you won't have anything to do here since I'm in this condition."

Reborn just shrugged. In all honesty, he still doesn't know what to say to the people in Italy about the heir. He can't just go in and say 'Hey, the last heir is already dead so we just have to resort to him.' or something like that. He also didn't have plans to go early so... "I'm staying. I can see that you also need help."

Tsuna jumped back in surprise after hearing what Reborn said. "H-help?"

"You're still here for a reason."

"A-are you sure you want to help me? Don't you have jobs?"

"I'm supposed to train you for more than a year."

Tsuna sighed as he lost the argument but deep inside, he's kind of grateful that someone's willing to help him. "Then come with me."

"Please excuse my room. It's a little bit messy." Tsuna said as he opened the door Reborn was trying to pry open earlier. What greeted them aside from the basic furniture of the bedroom were six colored boxes from red to purple. Orange was missing though.

Reborn began inspecting each of those boxes. Inside the red one were rings with skulls, some occult stuffs, and sticks of dynamites. The yellow one contains bandages, a pair of boxers, and boxing gloves. The green box has grape candies and other assorted, pink grenades, and a horn that was oddly familiar. The blue one have some baseball, baseball gloves, baseball bat, just some complete set for baseball. Then in the indigo box were quite a few. There's a knitted scarf, a pineapple plush, and a trident pendant. Lastly, on the purple box were a chick keychain, and a disciplinary committee armband.

Inside those boxes were just normal items except for the weapons Reborn had seen. He might have to ask Tsuna where he got those but first, "So what are those?"

"Those are gifts from my, you could say friends." Tsuna replied and Reborn just can't help bit smirk. His ghost student just unconsciously already picked his guardians.

"Where are they now?"

Tsuna began fidgeting as he sat on his bed. "Uhm... That's actually the reason I need some help. You see, my friends and I were really close to each other. Well, I can't say that about a few but it's kind of a friendly fight. But after my death, due to shock, my friends blamed each other and they split apart." He started to clench his fist. "I don't want that to happen. I don't want them to fight over my death. So please, Reborn, please help me!" By this, you could already see tears rolling down from the brunet's cheeks.

Reborn nodded, silently accepting Tsuna's plea when caught sight of something really interesting. Something he saw back then only in a different color. "You're saying that you don't know where they are."

"You're right. I'm a failure of a friend. But I do know that two of them, Takeshi and Kyoya, are still here at Namimori. The others, I don't know." Tsuna said as began wiping his tears.

"Hn. But don't expect me to do all the work." Reborn said before walking over to the desk where he saw that thing. "Where did you get this ring?"

Tsuna looked at what Reborn was holding. It was their friendship ring. All of his friends have one with respective colors. His being orange. "I bought it at an antique shop. There's actually 8 but the others are at my friends. Why?"

Reborn just hummed in response. For something that was bought in an antique shop, this ring was quite well made. Almost like the Vongola ring that he suspected that the gem etched was also something special. "Even though this isn't the Vongola ring but I guess this will suffice. I heard that someone with the Vongola blood, and with strong resolution can pass their will to a ring and by that can materialize."

"Really?! Is that really possible?!" Tsuna exclaimed. His eyes shone with excitement. He can't believe something like that exists.

Reborn snorted, quite amused at the brunet's reaction. "We won't know until we try."

Tsuna grinned. He can finally have a second chance although it's temporary. He can finally fix what was ruined. He can finally see his friends again. "I'm on it, Reborn!" Now he just hoped that it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! AliceVermillion here. Just posting my abandoned 5-year old story here. It was originally posted in FFN.Net and Wattpad and I decided to post it here with some editing and hopes of continuing together with my other stories. With that, enjoy!


End file.
